


Heat Stroke

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The Winchesters try to keep each other cool in a rather roundabout way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

John’s gone again; this time they’re in Houston, Texas, and the heat is so stifling they spend most of their time inside their rundown apartment, sitting in front of the half-broken air conditioner and trying to keep each other cool. It’s mid-June and they’ve been here for a week on their own; John’s hunting something in the Gulf with Bobby, and the boys don’t know when he’s going to be back.

 

Dean pushes away from the broken tile counter in the kitchen, staring across the room at Sam; the fifteen year old is draped over the couch in front of the AC, sweat beading on his bare chest and his brown hair sticking to his forehead. He’s got to be hot; the kid looks like a horribly oversized octopus that washed up on land, gangly, awkward limbs splayed out everywhere and eyes closed, chest heaving.

 

“Sam, are you dying?” Dean watches his little brother, a frown playing across his lips before he walks over, dropping a water bottle on his head. “Yo, Sasquatch, you in there or am I talking to a stick?”

 

Sam makes a noise immediately, grabbing the water bottle and whacking Dean with it before flopping back down on the couch. “Don’t be a dick, man. What do you want?” He pulls the earbuds of his Walkman out, eyes locking on Dean’s face, and the nineteen year old studies him for a few moments before shaking his head, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“I’m going to the store. You need anything, Sammy?”

 

Sam rolls off the couch, hopping to his feet and looking around for his abandoned shirt, grinning at his brother. He’s taller than Dean already, but he’s awkward and all limbs, in an endearing way. He hasn’t grown into himself yet, and Dean kinda likes that. He doesn’t want Sam to grow up, not really. “I want to come,” he says excitedly; it’s been days since he’s left the apartment and he wants to actually look around because hell, it’s Houston and they’re maybe a ten minute walk from the Museum District.

 

“All right.” Dean knows he should keep Sam indoors but he can’t say no to his little brother, and John never factors that into account when he leaves them alone for so fucking long. “It’s just the grocery store, though, Sam. We’re not going on some amazing adventure.”

 

“I just wanna stretch my legs.”

 

Dean can’t argue with that and he shrugs, checking for his wallet and watching Sam pull on the shirt. The kid is skinny as hell but his stomach is still soft and there’s only the barest hint of developing muscle; it’s cute. Hell, Sammy’s just cute, and very rarely does Dean get to admire him like this because if they do fool around, it’s in the dark and it’s usually just Sam’s cock that Dean’s appreciating. Not that his cock is a bad thing.

 

Dean gets distracted and it takes Sam starting to move to draw him out of his one-minded crotch stare, the oldest Winchester grabbing the keys to the apartment off the table and heading out the door. He locks it and grabs Sam by the hem of the t-shirt, the teenager traipsing along behind him, Converse slapping against the thin carpet of the hallway as they head past the broken elevator and down the stairs instead.

 

Stepping onto the street is like stepping into an oven, and both Winchesters stop short, sweat beading on Sam’s brow immediately and Dean squinting against the bright Texas sun, glancing up and down the road. “Goddamn it, it’s like stepping into Hell.”

 

Sam feels like he’s hitting puberty all over again (not that he’s really even finished in the first place) and he crosses his arms self-consciously, the back of his tee already darkened from the sweat. Dean crinkles his face at his little brother, an eyebrow arched before he starts down the street, Sam staying almost too close for being in public; every time Dean pauses, Sam runs into him and he’s starting to feel like he’s being followed by a lost puppy that just happens to be hung like some sort of massive horse.

 

“Sam,” he finally hisses, looking up at the other teenager and frowning. “Dude, you’re too close.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t aware I was ruining your street cred,” Sam teases, backing off a little nonetheless and looking around as the store comes in sight.

 

Kroger’s is like a fucking oasis, the automatic doors opening and the brothers walking into the AC, Sam immediately relaxing and Dean managing to open his eyes all the way again, groaning. “Fuck, man, I hate Texas.”

 

Sam shrugs, looking around, and watches Dean grab a cart, the older teen starting to push it into the store and letting Sam traipse along beside him. Dean has fifty bucks from the night before, and that should be way more than enough for the two of them; this is the most money they’ve had in a while. “What do you want for dinner, Sammy?”

 

Sam’s face lights up and he looks around before shrugging a little, smiling. “We have that barbecue on the patio… Dean, we haven’t had actual steak since we were in Atlanta.”

 

“All right. Steak it is.” Dean smiles because Sam’s smiling and pushes towards the back of the store, surveying the meat display and barely glancing up when Sam leans against him; it’s nothing out of the ordinary. At least, it isn’t until Sam’s hand goes to his ass, palming it obviously, and Dean jumps, looking up at his brother and then shoving him less-than-gently. “Sam,” he hisses for the second time in fifteen minutes, and shakes his head, going back to perusing the meat. “Look, Sammy, I’m not gonna lie. We’re in public. If we weren’t… fair game. But you’re my brother and we’re in public.”

 

“No one knows we’re brothers,” Sam murmurs, mouth pressed to Dean’s ear in what’s supposed to be sexy but is really just kind of awkward and slobbery.

 

It doesn’t seem to matter to Dean’s dick, though, because the hormones go right to work and he swivels his head to look at Sam, already feeling himself get hard. Sam’s right; no one knows they’re brothers, and Dad’s not with them. This feels so weird, though, like if they try anything, someone will fucking know, so Dean goes back to looking at the steak and pretending he doesn’t know what Sam’s trying to get at.

 

“I could kiss you and no one would know,” Sam says, and the stupid husky tone he has tells Dean the kid’s been watching one too many pornos. It’s not erotic in the slightest and it actually kind of tickles, and Dean just ends up laughing, Sam looking terribly hurt by his older brother’s actions. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Sam, you’re not being sexy right now, you’re just being… weird.” Dean snorts, looking up at him. “Look, you turn me on no matter what, man. Stop with the porn talk.”

 

Sam slips a hand in the back pocket of Dean’s jeans, pulling his brother towards him and kissing him slowly on the mouth in the middle of the grocery store. It’s fairly empty but it’s still the most public place they’ve ever done this, and just the thought, the mere thought, that they might be able to be a fucking normal couple for five minutes… that gets him hard, blood rushing straight to his fucking cock as he leans into the kiss, opening his mouth and not really giving a fuck about who might see them.

 

They kiss for a few moments and Sam draws away slowly, eyes flickering over Dean before he mumbles a hurried, “I want to fuck you,” his voice cracking a little from the strain of speaking with such an obvious boner.

 

Dean’s eyes flicker to the bulge in his little brother’s pants and he ghosts his fingers across it slowly, lightly, teasing. “We’re shopping. It’ll have to wait.”

 

Sam looks both frustrated and liable to blow his load, jerking his hips forward into his brother’s hand before Dean tears his hand back, giving the younger man a pointed look and starting to push the cart over to the dairy section, eyeing some milk before grabbing a gallon and setting it in the cart.

 

“Please,” Sam whispers, and Dean tilts his head to one side, staring up at his brother. “Dean, I swear to god, I can’t do this.”

 

“You’re gonna have to, Sammy.”

 

“Dean,” Sam repeats, his voice needy as hell, and Dean only smiles because fuck, listening to Sammy beg for it just gets his cock hard as hell. “Come on, just jack me off in the bathroom or something!”

 

“No,” Dean says lightly, checking a carton of eggs for cracks and then setting it in the cart alongside the milk and steaks. “Sorry, Sammy. You need to wait.”

 

He can see his brother’s cock getting harder, and the small stain darkening the front of his jeans points towards Sam being already horny as hell, and this gets Dean going as the older boy pulls Sam along, looking around for things to buy. Sam looks uncomfortable and embarrassed; his cock is more than obvious, straining against the front of his jeans, and Dean loves it. He fucking loves that everyone can see what’s happening with his little brother.

 

By the time they have fifty dollars worth of groceries in the cart, Sam is scared that his dick is going to fall off from having been so hard for so long and Dean can’t stop thinking about getting home and wrapping his lips the fucking mast his brother’s got shoved in his pants. They race to the checkout and Dean shifts awkwardly back and forth as he waits for the woman to ring them up; the moment she’s done and they’ve paid and their groceries are bagged, the Winchesters grab the provisions and practically run out of the store.

 

They’re at their apartment building in record time and Sam nearly trips going up the stairs because they just need to get home and get these fucking clothes off before Sam fucking cums in his pants, and they make it, finally, Dean clawing at the doorknob desperately before unlocking it and pushing inside. The eggs are set gently on the ground but everything else is discarded across the ground and Dean lets Sam tackle him to the sofa, the fifteen year old moving with all the grace of a brain-damaged ostrich.

 

He settles between Dean’s legs, kissing him as hard on the mouth as he possibly can, clumsy and barely knowing what it is he’s doing because he’s only ever done this in the dark and there’s something about having Dean’s face rightfuckingthere that drives him goddamn insane. Dean kisses back and it’s desperate and dirty and oh-so-fucking-good and he can’t keep himself from twisting his fingers in Sam’s hair and holding onto his little brother tightly.

 

Sam’s hard cock is rutting against his ass through his jeans and every thrust feels like fire; Dean gets his hand against Sam’s crotch and the material is wet against his hand. They stare at each other for a split second and then Dean sits up, shoving Sam back; the fifteen year old ends up splay-legged on the couch, spread wide, bulge throbbing against the front of his jeans.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck, Sam looks so good.

 

Dean undoes Sam’s zipper before the gangly teen can react, yanking his jeans down and then tugging his underwear down as well. Sam’s cock is swollen, the tip red and slick with precum, and a gob of it slips down the side, trailing over the thick vein on the underside. Dean can’t even explain how badly he fucking wants this, wants to push Sammy down and ride his fucking cock to hell and back, and he wraps his fingers around the throbbing member, jacking Sam off slowly with quick flicks of his wrist. Precum pushes up out of his dick, slicking Dean’s fingers up, and the older Winchester runs his fingers over the head of the cock, finger dipping in the slit for a moment before he lets go completely, licking his fingers slowly.

 

Sammy’s sweating now for a completely different reason and Dean stares at him, the teen’s t-shirt pulled up over his stomach, bunched at his solar plexus and fucking teasing with the amount of flesh. “Take your fucking shirt off,” Dean hisses, and Sam complies, dropping the sweat stained shirt on the ground beside the couch and looking at his brother because even though Dean can’t think of anything but riding Sam’s cock, he’s definitely still in charge.

 

Dean knows he’s still fully dressed and he uses it to his advantage, slow, steady pumps of his brother’s cock turning Sam red in the face, his stomach muscles twitching slightly as he tries to keep himself from coming then and there. Dean leans forward; he has some sort of sadistic tendency that he guesses is from their dad. Just like John pushes his sons too far emotionally and physically, Dean pushes Sam sexually, and he loves it, he gets off on it, because Sammy’s just a kid and he’s already getting the best sex he’s ever gonna get. He presses his mouth to Sam’s ear, speaking in a low, needy tone, playing his little brother like a hand of cards. “Cum for me, Sammy,” he whispers, biting at the lobe of Sam’s ear and turning his mouth up in his cocky smirk. “Come on, Sammy… I want it so bad.”

 

Sam’s green eyes flutter, rolling into the back of his head, and thick streams of cum shoot out of his overworked cock, his whole body tensing up and toes curling in his Converse, feeling absolutely ecstatic even though he’s currently laying on the couch with his jeans around his knees, looking like a kid who’s just had his first sexual experience. Dean pulls his hand away from Sammy’s cock immediately, licking his brother’s cum off his fingers slowly; if it was anyone else, he was a spit-not-swallow kinda guy, but Sammy pushed him into the cumslut territory.

 

Sam’s cock starts hardening from the sight alone, chest heaving as he stares at Dean, the older man sucking on his fingers, giving each individual finger the best fucking head Sam thinks he’s ever seen. His pupils are fucking huge, eyes wide as he stares at Dean, and it’s got to be five hundred fucking degrees in the apartment, the heat of their sex and the Texas sun turning the room into a fucking furnace. Dean watches Sam before dropping forward over his brother’s chest, one hand bracing himself on the edge of the couch beside Sam’s head before he undid the fly of his jeans with the other, pushing them down slowly alongside his boxers.

 

They watched each other for a few moments and then Dean slid his fingers around to his ass, pushing two in slowly, wincing; he could safely say he’d never done this. He’d thought about it, but only with Sam, and they’d never gotten to this point before. It was exciting, in a way, and it felt fucking right but so dirtywrongbad at the same time because doing this meant they weren’t brothers anymore, they were this something else, this couple, lovers… Dean moaned slightly, tilting his head forward and pressing it to Sam’s. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Sam’s breath catches in his throat and he honestly can’t believe he’s going to lose his virginity to his big brother; when Dean and he started fucking around, he thought it was just going to be stupid handjobs half the time, and now here they were with Dean fingering himself in front of Sam and the teenager’s already cum-slickened cock hardening even more, quivering and curving into his streaked stomach. “Dean…”

 

Dean kisses his brother slowly on the mouth, scissoring before drawing himself up, straddling Sam’s stomach. “You look like a whore. Covered in cum… but fuck, you look good. And I can’t stop fucking thinking about your cock, Sammy,” he whispers, words going straight to Sam’s dick, precum starting to dribble from the tip again. “You know I jack off to you, right?”

 

“Dean, please…”

 

It’s not fair, maybe; Dean just likes seeing Sam like this, writhing and pleading, and even if he’s not topping in the traditional sense, Sam’s still his bitch. “Please what?”

 

“I just want to fuck you,” Sam whimpers, eyes locking on Dean’s as he swallows, mouth dry. “I just wanna bury my cock in your ass, Dean… I need to.”

 

Dean nods and positions himself over Sam, taking hold of his brother’s dick and pressing the head to his ass, dipping down only slightly so only the tip is in. That pressure enough makes Sam groan, eyes flickering closed as he tilts his head back, breath catching in his throat. “Dean…”

 

Dean stays as is, watching Sam’s expression carefully before pushing himself down further, mildly regretting not using lube but used to pain; it never changes, so he doesn’t really care that it stings. It’s uncomfortable and as soon as he has Sam’s massive dick buried in his ass, he groans, dropping forward, legs spread and his ass on fucking fire, burning from the sensation.

 

Sam bucks forward because Dean is so fucking tight and so fucking hot and so fucking good he just can’t help it, choking on air and tilting his head to one side on the arm of the couch. “Dean! Oh, god, please…” He drives his hips forward again and Dean whimpers because it hurts, clawing Sam’s chest immediately.

 

“Calm down, asshole.”

 

Sam grabs Dean’s hips, squeezing slightly. “Sorry,” he breathes out, eyes fluttering closed. “Got excited.”

 

“I can feel that,” Dean whispers, fingers digging into Sam’s skin as he drives his hips down, moaning slightly at the feeling. He’s so fucking full, Sam pushing him apart, his little brother’s hands going to his ass and squeezing slightly, just wanting to touch Dean everywhere. He wants to feel everything. “Sammy…”

 

Sam’s barely breathing, eyes closed, chest taut, hips grinding up into Dean slowly as he holds onto him tightly. He needs this. Fuck, does he need this, and as Dean pulls himself up slowly, only to shove himself back down, starting to ride his brother’s cock shamelessly, Sam opens one eye, watching Dean. The other teenager looks amazing, straddling Sam’s waist and breathing hard, sweat dripping down his face because maybe the fucking AC’s gone out or maybe it’s just too fucking hot for the both of them right now; whatever it is, it’s slicking up Dean’s skin, and Sam nearly hits his climax again because of it.

 

Instead, he wraps a big hand around Dean’s cock, jacking him off and thrusting upwards into his brother’s ass, fucking Dean blindly until abruptly the smaller man screams, eyes widening. “Right there, Sammy!”

 

Sam stares; what little he knows about guy’s feel-good spots, he’s learned from porno, and he’s guessing he just hit Dean’s g-spot or whatever he’s supposed to call it. “Does… it feel good?”

 

Dean nods and Sam continues jacking him off, slamming into him again, angling himself as best he can in order to hit that spot and make Dean scream. He manages to slam into it and Dean’s toes curl, his leg muscles standing out more than usual as he pushes himself back against Sam, back arching. “Fuck… Sam!”

 

This is dirty, and wrong, and Sam knows he’ll feel so fucking used afterward but right now he just wants to fuck Dean’s brains out and leave him with a cum-filled ass and no way of walking anywhere for a week. Dean’s riding Sam’s cock in earnest now, and there’s no sign of his cocky brother behind those green eyes; Dean’s one hell of a whore when horny, and that fucking turns Sammy on, the fifteen year old jacking his brother off as fast as he possibly can.

 

Dean finally hits his climax, cum spurting out and landing in thin, opaque streaks on Sam’s soft stomach, the older man barely staying upright as he squeezes his eyes shut, Sam continuing to slam into him, trying to reach his own orgasm. It isn’t long before he does, cock spasming as he fills his older brother with white hot sperm, pulling Dean off of him carefully, watching the cum drip out of him with an almost hungry expression.

 

There’s a moment where Dean wonders if they’re going to fuck again but Sam rolls off the couch, ending up smearing cum down the side of the upholstery as he reaches for the AC, flicking it on. Immediately the whir of air circulating through the machine kicks in and Sam relaxes, sweaty and stinking of sex and musk. The teenager is quiet for a split second before his lips curl into a smirk and he looks up at Dean, who’s sitting on the couch, feeling sticky. “I wasn’t hot while we were fucking.”

 

“Good for you.”

 

“We’re gonna be in Texas for a week, Dean; might as well keep ourselves cool.” Sam sat up and suddenly he wasn’t sexy anymore; he was just awkward, gangly, and trying very hard to seduce his older brother again.

 

Dean laughed and leaned over, playing with his necklace absently as he kissed Sam slowly on the mouth. At least this was a hell of a lot better than heat stroke.


End file.
